The present invention relates to a novel curable composition which, for example, may be used as an antistatic additive.
It is known that resins which contain a polyether component have an antistatic or anticharging function and their blends or composites with a variety of resins have been investigated. However, because the polyether chain strongly absorbs water and because there are also limitations on the types of compatible resins. special technologies are required for the formation of these composites or compounds.
Resin compositions which satisfy such prerequisites have already been disclosed. for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Numbers 61-55538 (55.538/86) and 63-2298 (2.298/88). These take the form of compositions which consist of an unsaturated hydrocarbon group-containing polyether polymer, an SiH-containing polyorganosiloxane, and platinum or a platinum compound as catalyst. Unfortunately. these compositions suffer from a poor compatibility between the polyether component and polyorganosiloxane component, and special measures are required. such as vigorous stirring, etc. in order to homogenize these two components. Nevertheless, even vigorous or forced stirring cannot bring about mixing to the degree of homogeneity required for a high degree of completion of the curing reaction.
The use of organic solvent could be contemplated as another technique for the thorough mixing or compatibilization of these components. However, aside from the fact that this approach cannot be applied to some products, the use of organic solvent is associated with the following problems: the manufacturing operation is made more complex; the manufacturing environment is degraded; the final product may contain solvent residues; surrounding materials can be damaged; and so forth.
Another problem with these compositions is the discoloration arising due to the platinum metal remaining after curing.
Thus, the heretofore proposed curable compositions containing polysiloxane component and polyether component in each case suffer from problems with their properties or production methods.
The present inventors achieved the invention under consideration as the result of extensive research directed toward a solution to one or more the noted problems.